ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Way Back
The Way Back is the tenth and final episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the sixty-fourth overall in the series. Official Description Plot As Nya must prepare for the wedding, Jay looks on while Kai thanks the members of Jay's team, unsure of how to repay them: Skylor says they owe her one while Ronin asks for money as a reward, much to everyone's annoyance. Jay cuts in and reminds them of their current situation: he still has his last wish, but Kai says since they don't have the Tiger Widow venom, they need to make it count and they head to the temple. Lloyd, however, points out that Nadakhan's power will diminish once he's defeated, which Master Wu realizes will cause Djinjago's fall and Ninjago's destruction. He tells the Ninja to stop the wedding and Nadakhan while he and the others go back down to Ninjago to prepare for the worst. With the Sword of Souls in hand, Jay leads them on while the others take a jet down. Arriving at Yang's Haunted Temple, the Ninja are ambushed by Cyren and a few Sky Pirates. Meanwhile, Nadakhan and Nya's wedding begins, with Clancee hurriedly rushing through the ceremony in order to finish it in time. Using Spinjitzu, the Ninja make it past the barricaded doors and Jay makes his objection in time, cancelling the Djinn's plot . . . until he forces Clancee to use his final wish to make the ceremony already complete. Furious at his trickery, Jay attempts his wish in response, but Nadakhan seals his mouth with a piece of metal, claiming he no longer follows the rules, before proceeding to make Nya unconscious and summon several clones of himself, ordering them to attack. Even as the Ninja are forced to flee, Clancee, having a change of heart, tells them the location of the Tiger Widow venom. Nadakhan, enraged, demands to know why Clancee betrayed him, prompting the latter to confront him over his selfishness and confirming his planned mutiny. Nadakhan rages he was always grateful for his crew's loyalty and devotion, although confirming his real intent, and proceeds to banish Clancee, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch to separate realms. A fearful Flintlocke and Dogshank manage to hide and escape. Escaping through Djinjago, the Ninja are rescued by the two pirates, who seek to stop their captain and avenge their comrades. Hijacking the Misfortune's Keep, they use several sky mines to destroy the clones, before planning their next course of action. Jay, removing the metal with help from Zane, manages to retrieve the Tiger Widow Venom by Clancee's instructions, and explains his formulated plan at hand: having Flintlocke shoot the djinn with the venom from afar, so the Ninja can do the rest. When the former first-mate comments his inability to shoot straight, the Blue Ninja points out his inability was only interpretation on Nadakhan's part: in the end, Nadakhan's powers were limited in that he had to solely rely on his victims to accomplish his wishes; simply, the ability came from its rightful owner. Realizing this, Flintlocke, through willpower, finally undoes Lloyd's wish and regains his aiming skills. Encouraged, the Ninja decide to distract Nadakhan while Flintlocke shoots the Djinn with the venom dart from afar. Meanwhile, recovering from the brief skirmish, Nadakhan wishes for Dilara to be brought back to life, using Nya's slumbering form as an avatar, and the pirate's soul takes control of Nya's body. The two lovers joyously reunite, until the djinn king notices his ship has been commandeered by Jay. The Ninja, along with Flintlocke and Dogshank, fend off the Sky Pirates, before finally crashing the Misfortune's Keep into the Haunted Temple, destroying it and sending the airship plummeting into the Endless Ocean below, destroying it. Jumping off in time, the Ninja confront Nadakhan and Dilara the Haunted Temple's courtyard. From afar, Flintlocke, having hijacked a Raid Zeppelin, prepares to take aim. The Ninja clash with Nadakhan and Dilara, but Nadakhan uses his wishes to give himself the power to turn others into gold statues. The Ninja manage to evade his enriching power by interpreting to be elsewhere rather the attack site, but soon Jay is the only one left. However, even as Nadakhan and Dilara gloat over their victory, Flintlocke fires the dart, poisoning Nadakhan and wounding him. As a result, his magic dissipates, causing several parts of Djinjago to fall onto Ninjago below, causing untold destruction. Additionally, Dilara's soul is released from Nya's body, freeing her, and the Ninja are turned back to normal. Jay uses his chance to make his final wish, but finds himself struggling to say it. Then he is interrupted by a horrifying sight: a drop of venom had touched Nya, poisoning her. Nadakhan, exhausted, gloats over the lose-lose dilemma: if Jay wishes for Nadakhan to be a mortal, Nya will die; likewise, if Jay wishes for Nya to be healed, Nadakhan will recover from the venom and go on to become unstoppable. Even as the Ninja watch in horror and Flintlocke and Dogshank weep, Nya says to Jay that he will always have her even in tragedy before going unconscious, and ultimately dying. A broken-hearted Jay grieves over the loss, oblivious to a wounded and enraged Nadakhan who attempts to strike him from behind with the Sword of Souls. However, in his grief, Jay quietly releases his last wish that Nya had taken his hand and that the Teapot of Tyrahn was never found. Paralyzed by the purity of his wish, and unable to twist Jay's words thanks to the venom, Nadakhan grants Jay's wish. As time reverses, with events flashing by Jay's eyes, he suddenly arrives back on that day on the rooftop. Only him and Nya remembering what had happened, the two graciously take each others' hands through Airjitzu, with a bemused Dareth asking what he missed, and the Ninja watching the reconciliation. Eventually, all of Ninjago is broadcasted on screens of the union of the Water and Lightning Ninja as the two kiss. Meanwhile, at Stiix, Clouse—a ghost again—stumbles across the Teapot of Tyrahn, but is unable to retrieve it due to being spotted and chased off by the citizens. As the teapot is meanwhile buried under scrapmetal and trash and shipped out of Stiix to be junked, a broadcast screen nearby shows Jay and Nya kissing in their embrace, while a floating temple is seen hovering on the horizon. Cast *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dilara - Kathleen Barr *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago *Djinjago *Stiix Trivia *The Realm of Shadows, a Ninjago stage show that premiered in early 2016, takes place after the events of this episode. *Yang's Haunted Temple is destroyed when Misfortune's Keep flies into it, shattering the ancient building to pieces—moments later, the airship falls off the edge of the floating landmass and is destroyed. *Flintlocke and Dogshank defect to the Ninjas' side, after the Serpentine in season three, Pythor in season four, Ronin in season five, and Soto in the previous episode. *Nadakhan banishes Clancee, Doubloon and Monkey Wretch to other realms—though the realms they were sent to are not stated. *This is the first season finale episode in which Master Wu does not appear in the closing scene; in the previous six finales, he has appeared alongside the Ninja. *This episode marks the return of Jay and Nya's relationship. *This is the first time Dilara "appears" and speaks, but only due to Nadakhan's wishing. *Clancee apparently showed a sense of admiration for Jay, particularly his devotion and endurance. He first showed this in My Dinner With Nadakhan in which he freely spoke about himself and introduced the rest of the crew, and even complimented him after the 'Scrap n' Tap' round, bringing the eyepatch as a gift of being accepted into the crew. This may be the reason why the Serpentine told him about the venom's whereabouts, and his turning against Nadakhan. *Jay wore his eyepatch again while attacking Nadakhan, probably to signify his prompting to make his future happen and not because of an injury. However, since he made his final wish, he has no reason to wear one unless he obtains it in some other way. *The reason why Nadakhan reacted the way he did upon hearing Jay's final wish may be due to its implications: since the rules of wish-making were broken because of the wedding, this was carried over to all other wishes, including Jay's; and since this wish was "said from the heart" as Lloyd had advised, Nadakhan could not circumvent the magnified selflessness. Therefore, the djinn may have realized Jay's affection was pure and true, and thus gave him exactly what he wanted. *Unlike other times which he stuttered in his speech, Clancee did not stutter at all while confronting Nadakhan before being banished; this could be because of the confidence in speaking his mind. *This episode marks the second time the Ninja have altered Ninjago's timeline, the first time was in Wrong Place, Wrong Time. **This, however, is far more major due to the fact that it removes an entire season from having happened, unlike "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" in which only the Mega Weapon was removed. **Even though the Ninja altered the timeline, only Jay and Nya remember the events that happened before the alteration, although it's possible Lloyd remembers, too, as he said he had a "strange feeling of déjà vu." It's also possible that Zane remembers because of his memories being stored in his backup drive. Therefore, Cole and Kai are the only two Ninja not to remember the events of Season 6. *Because the recents events were undone, P.I.X.A.L would be restored to Zane, Lloyd wouldn't be old anymore, every Elemental Master would be removed from the Djinn Blade, Nya would be resurrected, Vengestone would have retained it's original effect, and Ninjago is restored back to it's original state pre the season. *Jay's wish of undoing the events of this season to resurrect Nya and reversing the wishes the others made was similar to Private from The Penguins of Madagascar wishing the events of making wishes never happen preventing him and the other penguins' capture. Errors *Several times throughout the episode there are instances where Jay has the Sword of Souls, only for it to disappear in the next shot. Gallery Mos64 ninja rescue.jpeg MoS64Book.png MoS64Vows.png MoS64Clancee.png MoS64Gunpoint.png MoS64Djnns.png NinjaElementsShooting.png MoS64WeddingReady.png MoS64Boom.png MoS64Returned.png MoSDilara.png|Dilara is revived. MoS64PastKings.png MoS64Dareth.png MoS64Stiix.png MoS64Clouse.png|Clouse is revealed to be a ghost again. MoS64End.png|Yang's temple is seen in the sky. MoS64Yang.png MoS64Wu.png MoS64Wow.png MoS64Wish.png MoS64Together.png MoS64Temple.png MoS64Target.png MoS64Swords.png MoS64Statue.png MoS64Speeders.png MoS64Shoot.png MoS64Reverse.png MoS64No.png MoS64OfCourse.png MoS64Ninja.png MoS64Morn.png MoS64MMM.png MoS64Mine.png MoS64Lloyd2.png MoS64Lloyd.png MoS64Lightning.png MoS64Kiss.png MoS64Kai.png MoS64JayPilot.png MoS64JayLloyd.png MoS64JayCannons.png MoS64Jay1.png MoS64Jay.png MoS64Jago2.png MoS64Jago.png MoS64Ice.png MoS64Hit.png MoS64HideCole.png MoS64Hide.png MoS64Gun.png MoS64Gross.png MoS64GoNinja.png MoS64Gasp.png MoS64FlintWrench.png MoS64Flintlocke.png MoS64Fire.png MoS64Fight.png MoS64Fall.png MoS64Explain.png MoS64Dogshank.png MoS64Dogbloon.png MoS64Dilarive.png MoS64Dilar.png MoS64Dead.png MoS64Dart.png MoS64Birds.png MoS64Banish.png MoS64Back.png MoS64Alas.png MoS64Charge.png MoS64Cheer.png MoS64Climb.png MoS64Cole.png MoS64ColeKai.png MoS64Cover.png MoS64Nya Remembered.jpeg Category:2016 Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu